ghostflyfffandomcom-20200214-history
Blade
A Blade is one of the two jobs available to a level 60 Mercenary, the other being Knight. Blades hit hard and hit fast. A Blade is comparable to an assassin in that they attack quickly and powerfully, aiming for the kill. Blades tend to have lower defense and HP when compared to other classes, but can easily make up for it in their quick attacks and higher dodge rate. Blades focus on speed and power over defense. Their high attack power and high attack speed make them able to hunt mobs very quickly, giving them one of the highest damage-per-second values in the game. Contributing to this is the ability to dual wield swords or axes, increasing their current attack rate at the expense of some attack speed. Blades may also use weapon with a shield, but they will not be able to use their Blade-exclusive skills. A Blade's melee attacks are made more powerful with higher STR. However, a Blade's skills are strengthened with higher DEX. Dual Wielding :Main Article: Dual Wield Blades are rarely seen not using their ability to hold a weapon in each hand. This is understandable, as using two of a weapon increases their damage output by about 35%. Additionally, they gain all of the bonuses (such as awakenings and piercings) from the off-hand weapon, although jewels set in an Ultimate Weapon will not provide any bonuses from the off-hand. Equipment :Main Articles: Sword, Axe, Blade Armor One on one Blades Blades will usually use the Recorn or Rescorn Mercenary sets until 75 (when they are able to use the Einy and Akan Sets) or even 90 due to its 20% bonus to attack speed and 15% bonus to their max HP. At level 90, they unlock the Dayst and Dest Sets, which they usually use for the rest of their levelling due to its 20% critical rate bonus. One on one blades usually use Taytra Axes or Dretra Swords until 75 where they switch to a Historic Sword. This they use until level 90, when they unlock the Angels Axe. At level 105, they unlock their infamous Legendary Golden Axes. At level 120, many Blades will strive for a Nox Set. Some Blades will also switch their off-hand Legendary Golden Axe for a Bloody Sword, since it offers the same bonuses but with an additional 15% attack speed bonus. At level 75-M, most Blades will switch to Ultimate Lusaka's Crystal Axes. Area of Effect Blades Area of effect Blades must fight one-on-one until level 65 when their first area of effect skill, Blade Dance, is unlocked. However, most will wait until level 70 when the stronger area of effect skill, Sonic Blade, becomes available. Nearly all area of effect Blades will use the Recorn or Rescorn Set until level 75, and then switch to the Einy/Akan Set. This is also when both the Historic Axe and Ultimate Lusaka's Axe become available to them. At level 90 some area of effect Blades will switch to Angel Swords due to their superior attack rate compared to a Historic Axe. At level 105 they usually switch to the Blain/Virain Set due to its increased defense. At level 120, the Bloody Axe becomes available to them. Due to the very helpful bonuses this axe provides them, many strive for this axe. Additionally, the Nox Set becomes available to them, which many will use due to its superior defense when compared to the Blain/Virain set. Skills :Main Article: Blade Skills Blades tend to keep up the mercenary self-buffs Blazing Sword and Sword Mastery or Smite Axe and Axe Mastery whenever possible, depending on whether they are using a sword or an axe in their main hand. One on one Blades will also use the self-buff Berserk when possible, as it increases both their attack speed and damage. Most Blades will use the Mercenary skill Sneaker to immobilize threats when necessary.